Just a couple of weirdos
by madeinfrance
Summary: A series of drabbles about the two aca weirdos of Pitch Perfect. BecaxJesse. (NOW TAKING PROMPTS)
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes even she breaks down**

It wasn't that bad, really.

Sure, it did _seem _awful, but in the end, nobody got seriously hurt, so except for her ruined car, it was completely fine. She was fine. She _is_ fine.

So when Jesse rushes to her in all his panicked glory, making his way between the medics taking care of the people in the other car to get to the ambulance she's sitting in, the first thing she says is to reassure him. Her voice is not as steady as she hoped it would be, though.

"Oh God, Beca -"

"It's alright, I'm okay." Because she is. Of course she is, come on. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"They phoned your father, but he's upstate with Sheila, remember, so he called me, so I borrowed Benji's – Damn it, who cares? Bec.."

Eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the bruises on her forehead, he kneels in front of her, hand carefully rubbing her thigh, and she can see the concern and panick in his eyes .

"Really Jesse, it's not big deal. Calm down."

"You were just in an accident and your car rolled over five freaking times, so don't give me that shit", he says, voice firm as he eyes her. She's never seen him look so worried before.

"How is she?" he asks, getting up and turning to look at the medic.

"Well, your girl got lucky; a few bruises here and there, some stitches, but other than that, she's going to be fine."

Standing up, Beca jumps at the occasion. "See? I told you. Let's go".

"Not so fast, young lady. You're going for a scan first."

"What? You _just_ said I'm fine!"

"And your boyfriend was right when he just said your car rolled over several times. We can't be too careful. Plus, you're pretty upset, too, sweetheart."

"I'm not."

"We'll go to the hospital with you", Jesse says before she has the time to protest again. "Thanks mam'".

As the woman walks away, she can feel Jesse coming up behind her, and as cheesy as it sounds, when he starts to gently run his hand over her right arm, the other grabbing her small waist from behind, she feels a little better than she did one second ago.

"You're shaking a little, Bec. And you're more pale than when I told we were going to watch all the Star Wars movies in one day, which is saying something", he tries to joke, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Admittedly, she nearly loses it right there. Because as strong as she wants to be, she has to admit that it _had_ been kind of scary, and now that the adrenalin has trained out of her system, she starts to realise just how much, and the touch and smoothing voice of Jesse are making it more and more difficult to stop the freaking tears that are threatening to fall.

She can still hold it together, though.

And then Jesse turns her around and holds her really, really close, really, really tight.

And Beca isn't that kind of girl, the kind that whines and runs crying to their boyfriend at every problem, but this time, she doesn't think twice before resting her face in the nook of his neck and holding on to the back of his shirt.

"I'm fine", she mumbles shakily against his skin, her arms wrapped so tightly around it it just screamed the exact opposite. She feels him gently rubbing her back and shoulders, his lips grazing her temple.

"No you're not, and that's kinda of normal, you know. Jeez, I probably would have wet my pants, had I been at your place."

"You totally would have."

"You bet! We both know you're the big strong guy in that relationship."

She smiles a little, cuddling a little closer as her tears wet his shirt.

"Staying at my place tonight? Cool", he says when he feels her nodding, even though she's pretty sure it wasn't a question."Oh, and just to be clear: as you probably already suspect, I am, indeed, going to be the perfect nurse to you for the next few days, but before that, I'm going to have to be firm and tell you to never pull something like that again."

He buries his face in her neck then, sighting into it as it admits, "You scared the hell out of me, weirdo."

"I'll do my best. I'm a badass though, can't stay away from the action for too long."

He backs away a little, a little smile on his face, and gently pecks her lips even though she's probably all gross and puffy.

"Aaaand here she is!"

**Sometimes he's a jerk, but he tries to make up for it**

Jesse had everything of the perfect boyfriend. Super nice, super patient, super thoughtful, super funny, super loving (that word _seriously_ makes her want to vomit, but sadly, that's just the right one for him). Not to mention, super hot.

But he's only human, and, well, he's no exception : sometimes, he's a jerk.

To be honest, Beca was relieved, because her being the one with the shitty temper is giving him enough blackmail and guilt material as it is; if in addition to that, he didn't slip and be a bitch once in a while, she couldn't take it.

Right now though, she's still pissed. Big time. And maybe kinda ...what? bumped? hurt? _God_. Whatever it was, she was it, both from what he said and from the fact that he still hadn't come to apologize after two days.

Sure, they both starting to blurt out some stuff at one point, and things got pretty heated, but hell, he started it. He should be the one coming at her doorstep, not the other way around.

Right?

She sighed, annoyed, and tried to concentrate on the notes she was supposed to learn again. How the hell was she supposed to know, anyway? She wasn't good at that sorts of stuff. He knew that. Everybody knew that, for God's sake.

So what was he waiting for? Seriously.

Yes, she was okay with him being a jerk now and then, but he couldn't stop being sweet little Jesse that always ended up being the grown up and coming back, even when it was only to still be pissed and just bring the excuse out of her. He just couldn't. She wasn't good at this stuff, not on her own.

"Stupid nerd", she muttered, apparently loud enough to earn herself a look from Kimy Jin as she exited their room.

As Beca predicted, she fell asleep on her notes (philosophy was that boring, it wasn't her fault), only to be waken a few hours later by a soft knock on her door; if Amy was coming to check if she had any Twix left again, she was going to rustle with an Aussie tonight.

She opened, her best I'm-so-not-in-the-mood-get-the-hell-away-from-here look on, but was pretty sure it wasn't that impressive with the surprise now probably written all over her face : she did ended up thinking he had had enough and gave up. Maybe.

So of course, surprise was replaced by relief. Unfortunately, it was itself very quickly replaced by panick.

Because as soon as she took him in, standing there next to his radio, a shy smile on his face and some signs in his hands, she got it.

_Love _freaking _actually_ (well, look at that: his moviecation did work, after all).

"Dude, no."

Jesse chuckled as he bent down to start the music, and as he looked back at her, the urge to strangle him on the spot for being so cheesy was slowly replaced by the urge to hold him. She may have missed him a lot.

_'I'll probably be dead soon – from the legitimate ass-kicking I'll get from you - '_

Despite her best efforts, Beca felt a smile dangerously making her way on her face. Damn him.

_'But for now let me say, - without hope or agenda – well kinda, because I was a jerk - (and when you're a jerk you man up and say sorry)'_

"You _were_ an ass", she muttered for good measure, hoping to God he couldn't hear her heart race.

_'To me, you are perfect'_

He looked right at her, mouthing a little "it's true" as he held that one, and she's positive he's never looked more dorky.

_'And my wasted heart will love you'_

Okay, he never said that before. Ever. She may or not be freaking out.

_'Until you look like this...'_

Her cheeks were on fire, her heart had never beat that fast, and she was pretty sure she was sweating from a lot of weird places.

And then he pulled a sign with a disgusting alternative looking cougar mixing at a DJ table.

And she was laughing like a maniac.

And as he started smiling, relieved and looking at her _that _way, she decided that that one time, she could go along with his movie like crap and do what those stupid chicks do in them. So she closed the distance between them and kissed him full on the mouth, accepting the small _"Sorry I was a dick"_ he then mumbled on her lips.

Nobody was looking, anyway.

**Sometimes he falls dead drunk**

One of the greatest thing about their years in Barden? Tony Bollen. Nice dude, super funny, and, over all, amazing house right outside the campus. Amazing house where he'd always organize parties. _Always_.

Hence, one of the greatest thing in their college years.

And, like in every good party, someone (well, most of the time several people, in fact) always ended up dead drunk.

As for their group of friends, it was never Lilly; surprisingly, the girl could hold her alcohol. Stacy and Chloe, quite often. Amy, once in a while, and it was a sight for sore eyes. Benji was always hilarious.

One of Beca's personal favorite was someone else, though. Someone that, giving his latest rendition of "Livin' On a Prayer" and the way he'd been laughing _super_ loudly all night, not to mention the way he fell right on his butt when coming back from the toilets for the sixty sixth time, was the wasted one tonight.

"Beeeeeeec! Bec – oh, sorry about that man - Bec, where are you?"

Oh yeah. Definitely the wasted one.

"She's over there, dude", Danny told him as he grabbed his shoulder and (approximately) pointed at the sofa she was sitting on, talking to Jessica.

Jesse looked for her for a good ten seconds (way too much alcohol indeed) and when he finally spotted her, a big grin appeared on his dork face as he started walking over to her.

"Baby", he breathed out as he leant over to kiss her, smiling like an idiot through his daze. "I missed you tonight".

"I bet you did", she said sarcastically, even though she didn't fight the urge to run her hand over his hair when he put his head in her laps. He settled on the sofa, laying on his back, feet resting over the opposite arm of it.

"Hey Jess. Whassup ?"

"Hey. You okay there, buddy?", she asked, smirking at Beca.

"Yeah yeah, I'm great", he answered, although his eyes were closing and his voice was starting to lower down. "Kinda tired though."

"Well, that's what the entire choreography of 'Single Ladies' with his dudes would do to a man, isn't it?"

He chuckled, apparently very proud of himself. "Yeah, that was awesome."

"I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds. Looks like Benji needs some help with that painting he's talking to. See you later!"

"Bye", Beca waved at her, rolling her eyes at the dead weight on her her friend was laughing at. Focusing on him again, she finally noticed how pale he was.

"You sure you're okay? You look like shit", she added, both because it was true and because she wanted to tease him. She slowly rubbed his cheek anyway, her other hand running over his chest to try and make him feel better.

Beca wasn't some sort of girlfriend cliché – she totally was _not_ – but she didn't really like it when he put himself in that state, or was sick, or so tired he looked miserable. It kinda got to her a little. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud.

"I'll be fine. I mean, my head is sort of hurting, and earlier I felt like throwing up but didn't, so my stomach hurt, but 'sokay. You're helping."

"Oh yeah? I probably should stop then. That'll teach you to drink an entire bottle of vodka and then come whining to me."

He giggled – actually giggled, ugh - and with that stupid adorable smile of his slowly growing on his face, opened his eyes to look at her before grabbing her by the neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

"It's okay. I know you're just worried about me", he stated when they separated.

"Yeah, you wish, Swanson."

He smiled again, dropping his hand to the one she was resting on his stomach to stroke it.

"Don't panic, weirdo. I like that. And I won't tell anyone my girlfriend is sweet and caring, I promise. No bragging. Your image of the scary rebel will remain intact. Even though I know you're adorab-"

"Yeah, no, time to get you home, dude."

* * *

_NB : for more Beca and Jesse, my tumblr's named acaweirdos (sorry, can't put a link in here). Also, I'm taking prompts, so go ahead folks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally getting off the bus after what felt like hours of drive where the main activities were freaking out (and not just Chole as usual, but everyone) and discussing what went wrong over and over again, Beca walked to her car as the others headed to the house.

"Hey, don't wait up for me tonight guys", she said waving her hand.

"Do you still have energy to drive, little one? I am so going to just lie down right now. And maybe call Bumper, if I'm in the moon for some massages with benefits", Fat Amy said, apparently in deep reflexion.

"Ew, gross", she grimaced. "I'll be fine, don't worry. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Shawshank!"

"Bye Becs!"

Fortunately, the Trebles didn't live far away, and within ten minutes, she was pulling over in front of the familiar house.

She was so exhausted. So exhausted, and pissed, and angry, and God damn those German douches. By the time she reached Jesse's bedroom, she really thought she could kill that blond thing with the accent.

Coming in after his _'It's open!'_, she headed straight to his bed and collapsed head first into the pillows.

"Wow...that bad, huh?"

"Jessica caught on fire", she mumbled, voice muffled by the sheets.

"Jess – wait, what?"

"Yep, that happened", she said more loudly, rolling on her back and staring at the ceiling. "Her hair freaking caught on fire. And don't even think about -"

"Not laughing, I promise", and she could pratically hear the effort he was making not ot in his voice. Which right now, she really appreciated; she was so not at the stage where she could find that funny.

"I'm way too young to die, and getting killed by my girlfriend is not the way to go for me", he said as he came to lie next to her, hand under his head.

"Oh yeah? Which one is it, then?"

"Well, I was thinking about being eaten by a crocodile. Or a shark, something like that. You know, heroic stuff."

"Those are just very stupid ways to die, dude."

"Fine. I'll take dying trying to protect my country, but it's super cliché and just so you know, you're responsible for that."

Beca smiled slightly, moving her head a bit so it was now resting on the space between his chest and shoulder.

"I hate those Germans. Like, for real."

"I know", he chuckled. "But you're gonna kick their ass, don't worry."

"Not so sure about that. We're not...we're not even _good_ anymore, and they're freaking amazing."

"You're amazing too Becs, you know that. You sincerely thing they would have made you perform for the President if you sucked?"

"Oh, you mean that time we were genius enough to make Amy flash him? Yeah, we were so great", she snapped, getting upset again.

"So what? Shit happens, Bec."

She rose herself on one arm, finally looking at him. "Didn't you hear what I just said? We blew it tonight, Jesse. Again!"

"Well, sorry to bring it to you, but shit can happen multiple times."

She snorted, falling on the bed again, arm drapped over her face.

"I mean, I don't even care about this. I just want to graduate already, get the hell out of here and become a producer. I should be working on my music right now, and all I'm focused on instead is this freaking acapella stuff! For nothing, at that. That's just great, really."

There was a moment of silence when she breathed more heavily than normal, and then she felt a light kiss on her neck as Jesse nuzzled it with his face.

"It's going to be okay. We both know you can nail your intership, your music and show those jerks how America does it. You girls just have to focus again. And just so we're clear, I'm not just saying that because I'm your boyfriend, I'm saying it because it's true."

Which yes, was kinda cute. Until of course, he added in fake seriousness.

"If you were shit, I think I would have gone with 'It's okay, it's just a stupid competition anyway'. Or, 'Hey, at least we won World War II!'."

She laughed out loud at that, and before she knew it, he was over her, supporting himself on his arms not to crush her, and moved her arm away, revealing his cheeky grin to her.

Oh, he was so up to no good.

"Besides, if you've beaten us, you sure can beat them, come on", he said, peppering kisses all over her face and neck, his hand starting to caress her in all her damn ticklish spots. Gosh, she hated him. She was so not going to let him win that one.

"First off, it really wasn't that much work to beat you, and sec - oh my God, dude, stop that", she tried to breath, not able to fight it back anymore (yeah, she never lasted very long) and giggling like a little girl.

They fought and laughed for a while before he finally put an end to her misery. Pulling a strand of hair out of her face, he smiled down at her, the way that still made her stomach jump like a fourteen year-old.

"Seriously Bec,you can do it", he whispered.

She simply nodded, as closed as reassured as she could get right now, and just kissed him.

In the end, the night turned out pretty well.


	3. Chapter 3

People could be such idiots sometimes. Such big, massive assholes.

Always being around Jesse and the Bellas for the past two years, she almost forgot about that, but it was times and dickheads like that that reminded her why she used to just stay away.

The door in front of her finally opened, and she picked herself off the wall, not feeling that great.

As cliché as it sounded, if Beca had to compare Jesse to an animal, it would definitively be a puppy. The excitement, the big happy eyes...everything fitted. Unfortunately, it also meant that whenever he was sad, you felt exactly the same as when you saw sad puppies : a little heartbroken (dramatic word, yes, but that pretty much what it was...God, did she turn into a sap).

So really, she was not looking forward to that right now, although at the same time, that's exactly where she wanted to be.

What a bunch of idiots. Thinking back to his text from two hours ago, she shook her head in disbelief :_ 'Didn't get the job; apparently I don't have the right profile, or whatever. Anyway, meet you back at the Bella's mansion tonight?'_.

Seriously? Who better than that dork to work in a movie production company for the summer, she didn't know. They'd raised his hopes for weeks, and now, nothing. What a fuc-

Beca was taken out of her thoughts when she finally saw him walked from the classroom, listening to what a blonde chick - Tess something - was saying. Approaching them, she smiled at him when he spotted her, a little surprised, before he joined her after saying goodbye.

"Hey, nerd", she said, hands on his stomach a she leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey. What you doing here, little one?"

"Taking you out. Unless you have a date with one of your other girlfriends and/or boyfriends, of course. In which case, we could take a rain check."

He laughed a little at that, and it was actually stupid how proud she was of herself.

"Nah, I think we can make it work. I'll have to leave early though; I'm meeting the hot redhead one tonight", he answered with fake seriousness, not missing a beat, as he draped an arm around her shoulder, heading outside.

"You wish, Swanson."

Hand on his waist, they walked for a few seconds before she finally looked up at him, placing a gentle kiss on his chin.

"I'm sorry about the job. They're just douche bags, you're not missing on anything."

She saw him swallow at that, eyes already turning sad as he carefully avoided hers, looking down.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm fine", he said, nodding a little.

She tightened her grip on his hip a bit, bringing them even closer.

"I'm serious. You'll find another one. A better one. I'll help you look."

He finally turned his head to smile at her. Not the full on Swanson smile, which bothered her, but hey, that was a beginning.

"Plus, I'm taking you to that freaking movie you've been boring me with for three days, so you'll have the satisfaction of talking to me about it some more all the way back from the theaters later", she continued, rolling her eyes for good measure.

His smile did grow a bit bigger at that, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"Really now? My my, Beca Mitchell, as I live and brea- wait", he asked, brows furrowing as they approached the car, "are you trying to cheer me up or something?"

"Well, you're the one who brought me in the all girlfriend/boyfriend thing. I'm just doing my job now, so don't complain, it's all your fault."

Now his big ass smile was definitively back, and the look that made her cheeks burn too.

"I'm not complaining", he said, the hand resting over her shoulder gently grazing her face. "I'm really not."

She smiled back, feeling her heartbeat do that thing again, and before it became too much, she kissed him, lingering a little before getting away and to her side of the car.

"Come on, dork, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

It all happened fast. Like really, really fast.

And okay, maybe she had a lot of alcohol in her right now, but she was pretty sure the kinda blur it all happened in didn't have anything to do with it. Or not much, anyway.

Less than five minutes ago, laughing out loud at what Amy just told her. Then, Kyle screaming police, Amy dragging her out with everyone else. Fall, pain in the knee. Giggles (like a lot, because that was funny to her, for some reason). Lost Amy in the crowd of running people. Someone dragging her back on her feet again. No running because yeah, it hurt, and that guy - _her_ guy, she realized as she smelled his perfume – taking her on his back, piggyback style.

And now here they were, turning right at the end of the street, quickly hiding behind the McClan building. With like, half of the drunken party people.

How the police never found them, when_ all_ of them _always_ came on that _exact _spot, she didn't know.

And that made Beca laughed so, so hard.

So hard, actually, that when Jesse put her down, he had to hold her arm so she wouldn't fall. And okay, maybe the alcohol did play some part in that. Most likely, to be honest.

Looking up at him, she saw that he was smiling, too, a little out of breath, and when he wrapped his arms around her waist, she immediately throw hers around his neck again.

"Looks like someone's been having fun tonight, huh?", he chuckled, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah", she giggled, and his smile grew wider. "And I remembered how much I looove vodka; I really, really love it, Jesse!"

"Yeah, I noticed. Oh my God, you're actually giggling right now", he smirked, and his dimples looked perfect.

"You look cute", she said, pecking him on the lips and tightening her grip. "Like, super cute."

"Oh wow", he laughed against her lips, and it made her smile even more. "You're lucky I'm such a good boyfriend, because it's the only thing keeping me from recording you right now."

"Yes, you're the best boyfriend ever. You're like, my _man,_ you know. And my best friend. You're like, my bestman friend."

Shaking his head a little, Jesse kept laughing as she dropped kisses all over his cheeks.

"Hey Chloe", he turned his head towards the redhead currently working on a human pyramid with the other Bellas, "how many drinks did Beca have again? Because it's the perfect amount, right there."

"Uh", she giggled – and yes, that was definitively a drunk Bella thing, standing dangerously but proudly on Jessica and Lily's backs, "two beers, one whisky coke, and like five or six shots or something?"

"Yeah, that explains it", he turned back his attention to Beca. "You sure you're okay there, Champ?"

"Yep."

"Looks like you hurt your foot."

"No, doesn't hurt that much", she said, and pulled him down for a hug, resting her head against his neck.

Ah, the cuddly stage of the drunk Beca nights. Happened every single time. Not that he was complaining, one the contrary.

"You saved me from the cops. Again", she mumbled against his skin. "You're super cool."

"I know, right? Super cool", he rolled his eyes, running his hands on her back. "You should put that in writing sometime."

She giggled again, and God did it take all his willpower not to film her, and pulled away a little, face inches from his.

"I'm tired, Jesse."

"Well, you _have_ been drinking and dancing for four and a half hours, so yeah, that makes sense."

"Can we go to sleep?", she whined adorably.

"You know the rules. Still", he checked his watch, "ten minutes to wait, and then we move. You're not really jail ready right now, so better not take any chance."

"Hmmm 'kay", she kissed him, her lips tasting like vodka and cranberry. With that, laughing again, she went and joined her girls to the impromptu gym session.

"Wait wait, I want in, guys!"

And that, he thought as he took off his phone, he just couldn't not film. He was pretty sure it wouldn't make him lose his title of 'best bestman friend ever', anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmph, God...Jesse, wake up", she mumbled, weakly and blindly slapping his face.

Needless to say, at this hour, all she got was a grunt.

"Come on dude", she pushed, finally managing to open her eyes and looking at him. "Your freaking alarm's been ringing for ten minutes."

"So?", he whined, head burrowing further in his pillow. Jesus, what a baby.

"So we have to get up, because we're geniuses who decided to take 8am classes."

He grunted again, and after a minute – where she may or may not have dozed off again, Beca gathered the courage to get up.

Or tried to, anyway.

She hadn't even properly sit up on the side of his bed yet that she was brought straight back down, Jesse all over her.

"Oh my – dude, let me go", she said, but didn't manage to keep the smile out of her face.

"Nope, don't think so", she felt him smile against her neck as he peppered kisses all over it.

"I'm serious!"

"No you're not, you're giggling", he bragged, and yeah, maybe it was true, but he was _tickling_ her, for God sake, so it certainly wasn't her fault.

"It's just becau – stop that, Jess, just please- ", but she couldn't even finish her sentence because not only that bastard had her trap under him, he also knew exactly what he was doing. And she was laughing so, so hard.

Damn him.

Finally stopping his torture, he brushed her hair away from her face, smiling down at her.

"Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, dork", she smiled back, and then he was kissing her, and doing...other stuff.

They were late.


End file.
